When the end comes
by A Korny Mofo
Summary: Harry Potter spends his seventh and final year fullfilling his prophetic destiny. Spoilers from HBP, Please R
1. The Ways of Parting

_Disclaimer: I own **Nothing**, this is merely my take on what will happen in Book Seven_

_

* * *

**When the end comes**_

**_Chapter one:_**

**_The Ways Of Parting_**

_

* * *

Ginny Weasley lay sprawled on the cold, stone floor, blood slowly trickleing from her nostrils. "Now now Potter, real men don't cry" A cold voice hissed at the crumpled heap on the ground that was Harry Potter._

_Tears were streaming down Harry's face, or was it blood? He couldn't tell , he was feeling the deepest swirling mixture of emotion right now. Anger, sadness, hatred, but confusion most of all for Harry did not know where he was or how he had gotten there. He was on his knees, bended over, in a defeated bow. No... he thought 'Not like this'. He tried to stand, but something clasped him hard on the shoulder and pushed him back down into his weakend bow._

_"Oh how long I have been yearning for this moment Potter..." The shrill voice began to talk again "Sixteen starving years and I am finally being pleased" And without any further ado the cold hissing voice spoke the curse that had killed so many: "Avada Kedavra!"_

_With a flash of green light Harry Potter was dead..._

_ Harry woke with a half scream half gasp, which caused him to lose his breath and fall out of his bed. It was a still night at number four, Privet Drive, and this was Harry's last night he would ever have to spend with the Dursleys. The Dursleys were Harry's last living relatives after his parents had been murdered, and Harry had been forced to live with their un-relentless torment for the last Fifteen years. He was very thankful to be escapeing them and was only here on a request, he had promised Dumbledore to return to the Dursleys just one last time in order to keep an ancient magic in order till Harry came of age. The Dursleys had said nothing to Harry nor to eachother all the day that Harry had spent in their home. This of course was unusual. Harry was thinking about not even going to go back to number four, Privet Drive, but he took Albus Dumbledore's last request more serious than anything ever in his life._

_Sweat was draining from every pore in his body, and his heart was racing._

_"Adream?" he said aloud to himself._

_It seemed so real, he had felt the pain of the Cruciatus curse, he had felt the pain of his heart breaking when Ginny had-_

_He couldn't even think about it, not now, not ever. A tear silentley dropped from Harry's cheek, why was he falling apart like this? "Ginny was just a crush" he muttered, it even hurt to hear himself say that... Did he really love this girl, "But she's not just a girl" he reasoned with himself. I know that this time it is a real love, not a petty crush, he was going to end Voldemort and he was going to pursue his love till the day he died. "No one will stand in my way" he thought._

_The crimson morning sky was just beggining to peirce Harry's window as he finished getting dressed. His bedroom was quite different from when he had first moved into it, it was now completely bare, no drawings of Hedwig, no Quidditch posters, and no hidden food in the loose floorboard under his bed. He had stripped the room bare of everything he owned, leaving no trace that he had ever lived there. This of course was what the Dursleys would have enjoyed most in life: to never had to have taken in Harry. In a way Harry was sorry to be leaving them, partley because of the look on Dudley's face whenever another Wizard would stop by number four, and partley because he had grown attatched to the Dursleys in a way only he would understand. Harry sat down on his bed and shoved on his trainers, at the same time wondering how he would find every Horecrux, and destroy them too. "An impossible task" Harry thought. He stood yawning, not all the way miserable but almost there._

_He had his mind set on where he was going to go for his first Horecrux, it was the only place that occured to him at the moment, and he had to start somewhere. Harry pulled the locket from his trunk, it pained him to look at it, thinking about Dumbledore and how he weakend himself grealty in order to obtain it. Another tear fell from his cheek, Dumbledore, the only man the Dark Lord Voldemort ever feared... dead. Harry knew it was his fault Dumbledore was killed, he had been the one who weakend him, he had been the one whom Albus had died for. "Snape killed him" said Harry. So all in all it was Snape's fault he is dead, the blood lay in his hands, not Harry's. If he ever saw Snape again, Harry would kill him, he vowed this to himself, and in a way had made an Unbreakable Vow with himself. Harry would destroy Snape and every other death eater along with him, or he would die trying._

_No way in Hell was Harry going to lose to Snape._

_Swinging the locket around his neck he put a levitating charm on his things. He had been wondering what to do with everything he didn't need that he packed, and thought that as soon as he got to where he was going he would burn all of his school books and anything else he didn't need. This, of course would be nessicary since he would be traveling so much. He walked downstairs, Firebolt, cloak, and luggage in hand, and turned the corner. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he about to see next, the Dursleys standing together grinning at him, silent tears streaming down his aunt Petunia's face. Uncle Vernon and Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley were in their best suits, and aunt Petunia in a brilliant dressing gown. Petunia walked quickley to Harry and threw her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder, he did not know what to do, thinking hard on what to say he was glad when she simply said "We're sorry Harry". Harry's heart leapt, he felt so fond of the Dursleys at this moment that all he could say to them was "I know". Dudley simply beamed as his father trampled up to Harry throwing out his hand to shake Harry's, "I... I'm proud of you boy" it looked like it took uncle Vernon all of his self control to say this. Aunt Petunia let go of Harry and he turned and set off to the door, as his hand grasped the knob and turned to pull the door open, he heard a voice growl from right behind him "We are counting on you to take care of this Voldywort person boy" Harry nodded as he walked out and mounted his broom, lost in thought, with one last mortified look at the Dursleys, happieness bursting inside him, he was off to number 12, Grimmald Place._

_

* * *

tell me how you liked it, I'm looking forward to feedback. I currently have the plot written out for chapters **Two **and **Three. **I want to know if you wish me to continue writing this story_


	2. A Hero's Return

****

_Disclaimer: I own **Nothing**, this is merely my take on what will happen in Book Seven_

**_

* * *

_**

**_When the end comes_**

**_Chapter two_**

**_A Hero's Return_**

* * *

A warm summer breeze patted Harry's face as he flew full speed, or at least as fast as he could go with all his luggage waying him down, towards _number twelve, Grimmald Place, _thoughts of the Dursleys last moment kindness burning through his mind. This of all was one of the stranger moments of Harry's life, topping the list with others like finding out he was a wizard, or that he was famous within the Wizarding World. But he now had to put those tings aside for later and concentrate on the closer things at hand. 

He had been flying for nearly an hour and the day couldn't have been more perfect for flight, very sunny, yet slightly cloudy for just enough coverage. Not that this all mattered, he rerembered three years ago on the night bus a conducter named Stanley Shunpike had told him "_Muggles ain' see nothin'_". He wondered how Stan was and if he had yet been cleared of his charges, Harry had not read the _Dailey Prophet_ since his train ride home from Hogwarts. The _Prophet _had then stated that the Ministry of Magic was in complete dismay since Dumbledore's suprising death. Once again his thought's held on Dumbledore, he was trying to think of a way how he could have stopped Snape from killing him. _"There was nothing I could do"_ spoke one voice from inside his head. "_But there may have been" _argued a second voice. These last two days Harry had spent inside his own mind had been the hardest days in his entire miserable life, he kept blaming himself for Dumbledore's death, yet at the same time couldn't help feeling that mabye, just mabye Albus Dumbledore had meant to die.

Harry's mind began to ache, and he was glad to see that he was almost at his destination. He was just about at the point where, on his last flight to London, Mad-Eye Moody suggested that Harry and his guard of Aurors doubled back to ward off any followers. That night, Harry nearly froze to death.

He grinned as he finally saw the street where he would be landing. He started his descent, careful to avoid and on lookers by landing in a dank ally way that smelled strongley of rotten cheese. Keeping his things covered by his invisibility cloak, he marched onward through the filth he landed in and turned the corner to walk out to the middle of the street.

Facing strait forward he could see both Number Eleven and Number Thirteen, he closed his eyes, then reopened them. For a split second he saw nothing and thought it wouldn't work, but sure enough with a second glance at the alley way between Number Eleven andThirteen he saw a handleless, wooden door with a coiled decarative snake on it. Cautiously approaching the door with his wand held aloft, he nudged the door open to see a familiar face beaming back at him.

"Hello Harry" said the face, in a hard, yet somewhat freindly voice.

"Proffessor Lupin?" asked Harry. Lupin was barely noticable, his hair now completley grey, his robes shabier than ever and his face scared much more than last time Harry had seen him.

_"Remus"_ corrected the man, "You may call me Remus now Harry for I am no longer your teacher, besides your soon to come of age, am I correct?"

"Er... yes, I suppose." Harry had completly forgotton about his birthday coming in nearly two months, he didn't care very much though, it didn't make a difference to him if he was of age or not. He was still very capable.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked "I thought no one but a member of the Black familiy and Bellatrix Lestran-" Lupin cut him off "Ah Harry" he said sounding amused. "That is why I am here, you see".

"To protect the house from Lestrange?" Harry asked

"No, Harry" replied Lupin "Not just that, but I have been expecting someone else, some other member of the Black family to enter the house. I was right, someone from the Black family did enter. He is here right now, as a matter of fact. Come Harry, follow me"

Harry stepped inside and walked along with Lupin, he turned into the kitchen and heard the door outside clunk shut. The kitchen was dim lit and it pained him to be in it, the memorys of all the good times inside it made him feel like breaking down again, but he stopped himself of emotion. Lupin lead him over to the pantry, stepped inside and motioned for him to do the same. Inside the cramped room Lupin turned torward the wall faceing the door and mumbled a word Harry didn't hear. The wall cracked open like a door and light poured into the pantry. Lupin lead Harry into the room and sat down at a round table in the middle, the room was triangle shaped and had a bed in the corner opposite the table and the other corner was taken with shadow, Harry thought he saw something stir in the shadow, but came to a conclusion his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Remus?" he said aloud. "What is this?" Lupin said nothing but merely pointed at the shadowed corner as a man that strangley resembled a younger version of Harry's godfather stepped out of the darkness. "Hello Remus, hello Harry" the man said in a harsh voice.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked this man who he had never seen before in his life.

"You should ask yourself that Harry" the man shrugged and replied. "Besides, you'll see in a moment, the potion is wearing off" he said and gave a raspy, barklike laugh. Harry no longer wondered who this man was, he knew exactly who he was, he looked back at the man that was changing into Harry's godfather, this man was _Sirius Black_.

* * *

_thanks for the feedback_, Keep it coming, I will be starting on chapters **Three **and **Four **tomarrow.

I do plan on having romance, a lot. So be patient.


End file.
